


Morning After a Bad Day

by Centeris2



Series: Poly Pile [11]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Multi, Poly Pile AU, Rating for Language, Rebecca Has Friends AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Rebecca begins to fix her mistakes and prepare for the worst. Ydris has a bad dream. Scott makes waffles.





	1. Chapter 1

Scott didn’t question how Rebecca had managed to 1 - steal all the blankets, 2 - get on the other side of him, or 3 - drool in his hair. He didn’t have time to wake her up and question her about her sleeping acrobatics, or go down on her as he had considered doing before he fell asleep the previous night.

He didn’t have time for that because someone was knocking quite insistently at the door.

“Mmph?” he groaned, sitting up.

“Scott? Sorry to wake you-” Ydris’ voice surprised Scott, but sure enough the magician was there, opening the door and letting himself in.

“Yeah?” Scott asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes, curious by the look of concern the Pandorian wore.

“Oh, she’s here,” Ydris sighed, looking relieved when he spotted Rebecca in bed with Scott.

“Oh! You’re making progress!” Ydris chirped, realizing what Rebecca in bed with Scott meant.

“Heh, yeah,” Scott blushed, looking down, realizing he was very naked. So was Rebecca. Not that Ydris minded but…

“Mm?” Rebecca sat up, looking around as she slowly woke up, “oh, mornin’ Ydris.”

There was a pause before she eeped and grabbed the blanket to cover herself and shout, “boundaries! Ydris! We’ve talked about them!”

“Sorry my two turtle doves,” Ydris apologized, wincing, “but you weren’t answering your phone.”

“Something up?” Scott asked, on edge.

“Just a bad dream it seems,” Ydris reassured Scott, “though I believe Rebecca has questions for me?”

“Questions?” Rebecca thought for a moment before she groaned and smacked her forehead, “ugh, right. Fuck. Yesterday. Shoo so I can put on clothes.”

Ydris blinked and Rebecca sighed, her clothes suddenly on.

“Ooor you could do that. I’m a big girl, I can dress myself,” Rebecca grumbled but hopped out of bed, “come on, cowboy, maybe you can help narrow down possible potions your dad used,” she said giving Scott’s hair a ruffle before she kissed his forehead.

“I dunno how much help I’ll be,” Scott mumbled, getting up. He didn’t mind nearly as much about being naked in front of Ydris.

“Then you can make some breakfast,” she teased, leaving the room.

“Scott,” Ydris began, waiting in the doorway for Scott to get dressed.

“Yeah?”

“I am truly glad you are recovering,” Ydris said with a kind smile before he reached out his hand. Scott gave his hand to Ydris, blushing when the magician kissed it. Scott’s blush deepened and his stomach jumped when Ydris looked up at him and added, “truly, I am.”

“So am I,” Scott managed, trying to breath normally after that look. Ydris had that effect on him.

Scott made himself useful making breakfast, Rebecca and Ydris looking at a book from Pi.

“So what was your dream?” Rebecca asked when Scott was out of the room.

“It does not-”

“My phone has 7 missed calls from you,” Rebecca insisted, quietly, looking at Ydris.

“A candle had gone out.”

“What?”

“I had a dream of candles, one was snuffed out. Lisa, Louisa, and Anna were easy to find, but you weren’t at your stable or in your room. I was worried,” Ydris mumbled the last bit with a blush, not able to look at the light sitting next to him.

“Well I’m not snuffed out yet. So, I need help with mind control potions and figuring out what Valdemar Buttergood did,” Rebecca began, catching Ydris up on the events of the previous day, finishing up as Scott brought out waffles and eggs.

“So? Any thoughts?” Scott asked, catching the last bit of the conversation.

“Many, but pertaining to this? Only a few,” Ydris admitted, taking a waffle without a plate, making it float while mysterious purple syrup appeared on it. Everyone had learned to stop asking, and Ydris had warned them against trying to eat it.

“So?” Rebecca asked before she purred, “aww, chocolate chips! Thanks!” she said to Scott when he handed her a plate.

“I have an idea what Valdemar used, or at least the type of potion he used. The exact ingredients I can’t be sure though, I’m more familiar with Pandorian ingredients after all, but there are plenty of materials that can only be found on Earth. Did you ever notice any strange items, closets, things, around your ah, childhood residence?” Ydris asked Scott.

“No? Well, maybe? I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Glowing plants, crystals, various unfamiliar organs, teeth, ash, wood,” Ydris listed, continuing with a long train of seemingly random objects.

“Uh, no, I don’t think so. But there are a lot of places to hide things on Butter Hill, and a lot of locked places I couldn’t go, so maybe?” Scott shrugged and sat down with his own plate of waffles and eggs.

“Hmm, you didn’t smell strongly of magic, which you in theory should if you lived in a building with a large amount of magical objects. Unless they were properly contained…” Ydris mumbled the last part, considering that since the Buttergoods had magic recipes they may also have properly sealed magical items.

“So, what? Do I need to like, go start stealing books?” Rebecca asked.

“It may be useful to ask any magic dealers you know if they had any strange orders lately,” Ydris suggested.

“I only know a few, and I know Pi and Frederik didn’t. Maybe Mrs. Holdsworth? Or those bookshop people?” Rebecca thought aloud before considering, “but if it’s someone I don’t know they might not tell me.”

“You they will tell,” Ydris assured her.

“Alright, what about my other project?” Rebecca asked, Scott raising an eyebrow.

“I think I can help with that,” Ydris purred, far too self importantly.

“I feel like there is a catch.”

“What project?” Scott asked.

“Stacking the deck in my favor,” Rebecca explained cryptically before nudging Ydris to elaborate.

“Well, you may have noticed my charms…” the magician teased, Scott blushing and Rebecca rolling her eyes.

“What, can I bottle your charms up?” Rebecca asked.

“In a sense, my attractiveness to the majority of humans is due to my Pandorian physiology!”

“Uh huh?” Rebecca didn’t follow.

“They just can’t help but be drawn to me when around me, the closer the stronger the pull,” he teased, peacocking a bit.

“A pheromone?”

“Correct!” he applauded Rebecca for guessing it.

“So, what, I need your sweat or something?”

“Something, indeed,” he winked, Rebecca and Scott blushing.

“Yes, my sweat will suffice,” he confirmed after the dirty connotations.

“Right, so, one ingredient dow- wait I don’t want people attracted to me I just want them to do what I say,” Rebecca clarified.

“I’d do that,” Scott said a bit dreamily, looking at the pair. 

“It should lower their guard and increase suggestibility, which in my case often results in an attraction to me, and makes susceptibility to illusions much higher.”

“Ah, I see. Okay, so now to figure out-”

“Here,” Ydris conjured a pen and quill, writing down a recipe for her.

“Uh, I think Pi wanted me to do this on my own, not have you hand it to me…” Rebecca mumbled, happy to have the answer but feeling bad as she watched Ydris write down exactly what to do and what she needed.

“She and I can assign you projects later,” Ydris dismissed the concern, hiding his own. His dreams had not just been about candles, and knowing more about what had occurred yesterday put some pieces together for him. They weren’t good pieces.

“I don’t even know what some of this is…” Rebecca muttered as she read the ingredient list.

“I believe you said you know some magic dealers?” Ydris suggested, handing her the finished recipe.

“Yeah, it’s where Scott and I got all those books,” Rebecca motioned toward the bookshelf full of creature lore.

“Want me to come with?” Scott asked, hopeful for a day out.

“You might want to stay in, since, well…” Rebecca suggested, knowing he wasn’t happy about it. 

“Yeah,” Scott pouted, watching as Ydris ate his purple covered waffle, “safer in here.”

“I can keep you company,” Ydris winked at Scott before more seriously nodding to the bookshelf, “there are fascinating topics in there to discuss.”

Rebecca left them with Ydris going into a detailed explanation of the difference between Pandorian werewolves and Earth werewolves, complete with Ydris drawing diagrams on chalkboards.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah! A pleasure to see you again!” Sanna Cranepoulos called from behind the counter of the bookshop, this time her brother in the back of the store instead of the front.

“Hello, Sanna! I have a few things I need, and a kind of important question,” Rebecca smiled pleasantly at the witch.

“Anything for you, dear!”

“So, uh, did you recently have a customer get something, or the ingredients for, something to make them young? Or immortal? Or just heal them really really well?”

“As a matter of fact, yes! Except it was a potion that doesn’t work, I guess they were desperate.”

“What was in it?”

“Goodness, plenty of things, why?” Sanna asked, not in the habit of discussing the orders of clients.

“Were there any ingredients that might react to light magic? Healing magic?” Sanna blinked at the question and looked up in thought, recalling the ingredients.

“Yes, actually, some of Aideen’s Tears were involved, but it would have needed light magic almost immediately before fading, why-” Sanna’s eyes went wide.

“The potion does work,” she mumbled, staring at Rebecca.

“Yeah,” Rebecca grumbled, “I need to undo it.”

“Whatever for?”

“Because I was tricked! And the guy who tricked me is dangerous!”

That made Sanna throw back her head and laugh, howling and slamming her hand on the counter.

“Ahh, that’s… that’s funny,” Sanna managed after a moment, “he’s not dangerous to you.”

“He is to people I care about,” Rebecca snapped, Sanna swallowing and her merriment fading.

“I assure you, he can do very little to harm you. He may be familiar with magic but he can’t use it, nor does he know how to make any potions. And you are a smart girl, I’m sure you made a deal with him,” Sanna didn’t quite ask but there was a question in her voice.

“Yeah, but I’m worried he’ll worm around the details,” Rebecca admitted.

“Valdemar is many things, but he does keep his word. At least to someone like you. You have too much power for him to upset.”

“Oh?”

“That potion he took only worked because of you, he isn’t going to risk making you an outright enemy when he’ll need you to make it work again.”

“So it’s not permanent?”

“It takes a lot more than a restoration potion and a bit of Light magic to get immortality, especially for humans.”

“How soon will it wear off?”

“It already has?” Sanna didn’t understand the question.

“He’s already old again?” Rebecca asked, delighted by the idea.

“What? No, he’ll age at a normal human rate once more.”

“Ah fuck,” Rebecca groaned and rubbed her face, “so he’s gonna live for like another 50 years easily.”

“Oh definitely, assuming none of his children off him to get the inheritance.”

“Ugh,” Rebecca sighed, pulling at her face and groaning before huffing with a, “fine.”

“Valdemar isn’t a fool, he knows better than to piss off such a powerful witch,” Sanna reassured her, “whatever promises he made to you he will keep, both in meaning and letter.”

“That’s good,” Rebecca muttered before she pulled out the list from Ydris, “now, for the other thing.”

Sanna took the list and look at it, raising an eyebrow at the strange motley of items.

“This may take a few days,” Sanna mumbled as she read.

“The sooner the better, how much will I owe-”

“Your open tab will cover this, hell if you want any more ingredients just let us know,” Sanna grinned.

“Yeah, I’m sure the market for Pandorian crystals and kallstones is very good right now,” Rebecca smirked.

“Oh it is, no new materials from Dino for over a hundred years will do that,” Sanna admitted and gestured to the list, “should I make a copy of this or?”

“You can keep that one, I got another,” Rebecca said with a smile. She had transferred the ingredients she needed to another paper before leaving the bangalow, she figured the Cranepoulos siblings didn’t need to see the full recipe and ingredient list.


	3. Chapter 3

Ydris was not surprised when Pi appeared at his circus in a huff after Rebecca returned the book and informed the witch about the recipe she was using. Pi was not pleased her little test had been ruined by him.

“How is she supposed to learn if you just give her the answers!?” Pi started as soon as they were along in his wagon.

“There isn’t time for a test,” Ydris sighed, taking off his hat and sitting down. As fun as it was discussing mystical zoology with Scott for hours the magician was relieved when Rebecca had returned before heading off to Pi’s. His dream was still bothering him, though he had not mentioned it to Scott, not wanting to upset him.

“Oh? And why is that?” Pi demanded, tapping her foot in frustration. Ydris’ silence and look at the floor made her stop tapping, growing concerned.

“She’s in danger.”

“Of course she is in danger! That’s not new!” Pi sighed, exasperated.

“I mean really in danger.”

“As opposed to the not real danger she was in before?”

“I had a dream, and after what she told me about yesterday, I am positive the dream was about her,” Ydris explained, Pi tilting her head.

“Oh?”

“There were candles, and one was snuffed out. And then wolves and a bird. They killed the bird, batting it around until it stopped moving. Then they ate it.”

“That…” Pi tried to come up with some other explanation, “dreams don’t always mean something you know.”

Ydris glared up at her.

“They don’t have to mean her-”

“The other lights are safe, and as far as I know didn’t create any new enemies yesterday. Rebecca, however, did. They will come for her.”

“Just because that happened yesterday and you had the dream last night does not mean they are connected, visions can be delayed or early, time doesn’t apply to them-”

“I refuse to believe it is a coincidence. I won’t take that chance,” he promised to himself that he would protect his precious lights. He couldn’t fail the lights of Aideen.

“What are you going to do, cast protection spells whenever you predict they’ll have a bad day?” Pi snorted.

“As if you want to see any of them hurt!” Ydris snarled, rushing to his feet and towering over her.

“Of course not! But she still has to learn! They all have to learn! They’ll be better prepared for future fighting if they actually understand and can make their own spells and potions!”

“I know that! I just-!” Ydris sighed and rubbed his face, leaning away from Pi so he was no longer bearing down on her. “I couldn’t find her this morning. I thought I was too late. I will teach her and explain all the ingredients and the process of making the potion, but I couldn’t… if this will help then I want her to have it as soon as possible.”

“Fine. But I get to ruin one of your future lessons with her.”

“I’m okay with that,” Ydris chuckled before he grabbed a teacup and bottle of whiskey for Pi.


End file.
